


A Family Spinel

by World_World3



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Fluff, Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/World_World3/pseuds/World_World3
Summary: Two different ways Spinel is a friend to the Universe Family.





	1. Found and Remembered

(((((A Family Spinel)))))

Out in the vastness of space were various artificial objects of various levels of use. Courtesy of the local extra galactic invader species, but for the purposes of this story only one mattered. It has been 5,989 years to the very day since Spinel saw off Pink Diamond. Spinel was in a slump at the upcoming decade anniversary and behind it the millennial anniversary. She felt tears falling down her cheeks and rapidly shook her head. 

“I must look (and be) Happy when Pink finally returns” Spinel berated herself.

A blue beam of light impacted the warp pad in front of Spinel and she felt an emotion she hadn’t for a long time: True Happiness. Which was only crushed under the sour weight of reality when a tiny alien (Gosh, She looks like she just popped out of a Kindergarten) tumbled off the warp pad. Spinel ignored the alien as she stumbled around Pink’s garden as Spinel tried to suppress her overwhelming grief and tears it caused.

The alien wounded itself on a rock and started cr-why is Pink Diamond’s energy coming from it? Spinel jerked before wrapping her arms around Pink Diamond’s new form and pulled Pink to her.

_Pink needs me again! My Diamond Needs me! _ The very thought was enough to literally brighten Spinel.

There was a scra- no this was more like a slash on Pink’s knee. Spinel was confused on why Pink didn’t just glow and heal the wound. Spinel rubbed Pink’s stomach and couldn’t feel any crack in the Gem, but strangely enough it was rotated to spike inwards not upwards. Which Spinel didn’t even knew was possible to rotate your Gem. There was a red fluid leaking from Pink’s new form so Spinel tightly wrapped her arm around Pink’s knee.

Spinel ran her fingers through Pink’s curly hair and gently rocked the tiny Pink Diamond. Pink stopped crying and peered up at Spinel whom hesitantly smiled. Spinel whacked the side of her head trying to remember what organics actually needed. After filtering jokes that were prompted into actual usable knowledge, Spinel frowned at the decayed garden, before shaking the negative thoughts out of her mind. Spinel tried to remember if there was any fruit bearing tree in the Garden.

Stretching out her body Spinel started pulling out the weeds in search of something edible. Pink wiggled as the warp pad activated again, this time depositing a Fusion, a runt of an Amethyst, and ...Her.

“Oh she took you along, isn’t that just swell.” Pearl jerked at the saltiness in Spinel’s voice.

“Release Steven before we make you.” The fusion threatened.

Apparently Spinel didn’t release Pink fast enough for Pearls tastes. Pearl leapt off the warp pad and stabbed her spear towards Spinel’s head. Spinel giggled as her neck went noodle dodging the jap. Pearl’s eyes moved rapidly in a pattern Spinel didn’t recognize.

“Guys its alright, she didn’t hurt me I just cut myself on a rock.” Pink Pleaded with the gems.

Spinel was confused on what (or why) Pearl was trying to tell her. Spinel wiggled to avoid further stabs as Pearl started mouthing something. Pink, no talk…. Don’t Talk about Pink? But how. And why not? Spinel shrugged as her noodle neck wrapped around Pearl.

“Just talk already girl.” Spinel said with her upside down face in front of Pearl’s.

The tiny Pink started crying again. “Can’t we just go home already? You guys won. Let's go home.”

Spinel stilled at the words ‘you’ve won’ before unwrapping herself from the Tiny Pink and Pearl. However Pink took hold of her (and Pearl’s) hands before pulling them onto the warp pad. The Fusion shrugged and activated the pad.

(((Just a Universe to the left aka a different but similar what if)))

“Why won’t you treat me like an equal?” Greg yelled at Rose Quartz.

Rose looked confused for a second before getting shoved down memory lane. She collapsed to her knees holding her stomach as her form glitched. Rose Quartz poofed as she mouthed a name Greg didn't catch. Greg Universe caught Rose Quartz’ Gem and the three other gems (who definitely weren’t spying) rushed over.

Garnet held Pearl’s babbling mouth closed. “Greg, it's going to be okay. We’re basically immortal if our gemstones aren’t damaged. And Rose’s isn’t.”

Greg sighed in relief and sat down on the stage before Rose lit up and rocketed over to the warp pad while forming an unusually tall body. She vanished in a blue beam of light before anyone could ask questions.

Half an hour later a Pink portal bloomed into existence and out came Rose riding on a Pink Lion? With a Pink Gem that had hearts for pony tails and Bismuth behind the unknown Gem. Rose pulled her fellow travelers off of the pink lion as the Crystal Gems (and Greg) hesitantly watched them gather around on the stage. Rose flopped onto her back and groaned before shaking her head and sitting up like an adult. Everyone (except the Pink unknown Gem who was leaning against her like a touch starved puppy) were patiently waiting for an explanation.

Rose saw the looks on everyone’s faces and sighed. “Let me reintroduce myself, Hi I’m, Rose Quartz, Leader of the Crystal Gem Rebellion against Pink Diamond’s Tyranny.” Rose glowed as she grew into the strange form. Only Amethyst, Greg, and the unknown weren’t shocked to their cores as Rose’s new form solidified. “I’m also Pink Diamond, Rightful Ruler of the Earth, and one of the Four leaders of Gemkind.” Pink Diamond shrugged. “Or in other words, I lead a rebellion against myself over the rulership of Earth.”

Bismuth lunged for Pink Diamond’s throat only to be kicked away by the Other Pink Gem. Bismuth took a deep breath and stalked to the giant statue hand and leaned against it. Pink Diamond then wove her life story and reverted to Rose Quartz by the end.

“Okay so, how were you able to assume Pink’s form if you permanently became Rose?” Asked Greg.

“I changed my default form from Pink to Rose. I have no idea how to limit shapeshifting and I really don’t want to know.” Rose Replied.

Garnet took a deep breath. “You lied to us. To all of us.” Garnet laid back and sighed. “But I literally wouldn’t exist without you. Its strange both Ruby and Sapphire are so angry that I should defuse but I’m not.”

Bismuth merely curled around her stomach as she laughed. “Wow I can’t believe you actually took my advice!” Bismuth wheezed. “After I basically said “Hey Pink! I made a new weapon and I’m going to shatter you with it!” Bismuth laughed so hard she rolled into the ocean.

Greg tried to walk away to process but was stopped by Rose. “It's been nearly a century since we’ve interacted with Humanity, don’t you want to privilege of being our ‘ambassador’?” Rose tempted.

Greg blushed and yipped as Spinel pulled him and Rose into a hug. “We can worry about relationships later, for now lets Party for the Truth!”


	2. Chapter Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small follow up before the butterfly called Murphy awakes.

The warp ended in a wooden building, the tiny Pink yawned and made her away up to a bed. Spinel gazed at the other smaller toys around the bed in envy before getting shoved next to the bed by the Amethyst. Pink pulled Spinel onto her bed and hugged Spinel with all of her tiny might, Quietly drifting back to sleep. Unfortunately for Spinel the three other gems in the household were staring at her.

Spinel glanced at them and sighed. “How Long were you there?” Pearl interrupted Spinel’s thoughts.

Spinel looked back at Pink and curled around Pink encasing her like Pink was Jelly to Spinel’s donut. ...whatever a doughnut or jelly was anyway. It just sounded really cozy for the Jelly. “5,989 years to the second. And until Pink returned I’ve only moved my eyes, and not stretched them out.”

Pearl hiccuped before wrapping her arms around the Spinel Doughnut. “I should have reminded her about you! It's literally what I was made for! I’m so sorry Spinel!”

Pearl missed Spinel’s flash of rage as she sobbed into Spinel’s chest. Garnet reached around Spinel and applied new bandages to Steven’s wound. Before pointing at Steven when Spinel opened her mouth to yell at Pearl and thankfully Spinel caught the warning.

“Yes you should have reminded Pink about me. But I can’t blame you for her insidious hooks of betrayal in you.” Spinel whispered.

Pearl flinched. “She would never betray somebody.”

Spinel rose and eyebrow before pointing at herself. “Did she ever tell you what happened to Pink Pearl?”

Pearl nodded. “White Diamond took bleached my predecessor and cracked her face.”

Spinel blinked before facepalming and shook her head. “No. Pink cracked Pinkie’s face and then for punishment White took away Pinkie, bleaching is actually a good word for her method.”

Pearl froze in confusion with a haunted look on her face. Amethyst rolled her eyes and picked up Pearl before darting into the Temple. Garnet plopped down on the staircase and leaned against the wall, close enough to respond if Spinel turned out to be cruel but enough space to allow her to relax. Which was very easy because Spinel was next to her Diamond again, even if there was a meat suit around Her.

(just a step to the left universe wise)  
The newly expanded and reunited Crystal Gems partied all day and night. The sun rose and spread its glorious light over a sleeping bundle of bodies and limbs. Greg had his head on Rose/Pink’s lap while Pearl and Spinel were laid across them like blankets. A few feet away Garnet was leaning against Bismuth with Amethyst at their feet. Rose was the first one to stir and quietly cooed at the two mounds. She shuffled through Greg’s pockets and quietly took a whole lot of photos. Thankfully disturbing neither piles.

Greg twitched and yawned blinking when he sat up. Greg stiffened when he felt the weight on him and felt someone run their fingers through his hair. Greg looked up and Rose smiled as she continued her head scratches.

“It’s strange.” Rose whispered. “On one hand, I'm glad that I was able to tell them the truth. On the other hand I don’t know if they will ever accept me for who I am and my actions.”

“Well, if they truly are your friends then it's simply a matter of time.” Greg whispered back. “Whether its months, years or decades they will at the very least build half of the bridge to rebuild your friendship. Its just a matter if you are willing to build the other half.”

Rose stifled a giggle into her palm before sighing and looking at the sunrise. “I truly thought that I was being different then the other Diamonds when I rebelled, but it turns out I was just like them.”

Greg rose an eyebrow at that. “Oh really? Would Blue have enough time or patience to hear the complaints of her ‘Lessers’ before killing them? Would White tolerate a hair out of line before brainwashing them? The fact that you can sleep next to those who are currently aggressive towards you speaks volume of how much you are different.”

“But I used humanity’s protection just to fulfil my selfish desires.” Rose countered.

“So what?” Greg replied. “We didn’t domesticate horses or dogs for insight or companionship, we uplifted them for transportation and to hunt better respectively. Sure we eventually got companionship out of both, but that wasn’t our original goal. So why not finally reveal yourselves to humanity and get more companions?”

“More friends are always nice.: Spinel whispered in agreement.

Rose and Greg turned to her silently asking ‘when did you awake?’

Spinel blushed and looked down. “I don’t know how to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: wow on either website I posted this to, DA and AO3 this is my most liked story i’ve posted so far on the internet. ON EACH! Let alone combined score. Very tempted to add links to my original works. I have no Idea where i'm going with this story other than possible adorableness. Also I’m writing a story where Spinel is taken from the garden after a century/millenia of playing the game and meets The Wizard from the Maiden Story. Who is the Wizard?: The Reincarnating Man tasked by the God of Light to Unite Humanity. With only a few downsides, his wife Salem went insanely evil upon his first death (getting Immortality Cursed by the Gods, because ‘Balance of Life and Death or some BS) and is the direct cause for why humanity went extinct, and then she fell into a vat of Pure Evil and now wants to extinct humanity again.
> 
> The Light Bro then revived Ozma (Le Wizard) and only said “Hey you may get upset if you seek Salem” not “Hey Salem is an abusive bitch who will burn you and your future daughters to death when you try to leave after realizing that she’s Hitler now. Complete with replacing Humanity 2.0 (and the Faunus) with Humanity 1.0 Take Two using your Daughters (and yourself) as Broodmares.” then rightly the wizard falls into a centuries long depression until the Original Maidens come along and basically slap some Optimism into him.
> 
> In thanks he divides his magic and gives them each a portion, of course because He’s Cursed by Light, the magic doesn’t return on Death of the four Maidens but now jump to the nearest young woman (under 30 or 17, the rules are iffy) if they didn;t have a young woman in mind on their deathbed. Like say getting Killed. Thats when I dropped in Spinel, right at the peak of his optism and before the millenia of betrayels, because fuck it The Wizard needs a friend that won’t die on him.
> 
> Oh, you may know the Wizard by his two most recent Incarnations: Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon and after RWBY Vol 3, Oscar Pine. *shakes fist at Vol 6 ep 2-4* So if you like that premise look out for An Eternal Spinel also sorry for the short chapter, trying to squeeze this out before the decade ends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but (hopefully) Sweet Chapter in where the Butterfly wings start flapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020.

Chapter 3:  
Spinel rested her head in Steven’s hair as he ate breakfast while watching a random show about a cat from outer space. Over the past week Spinel hadn’t let go of Pink or her meatsuit, even overstepping her bounds as a Spinel and helped Pink bathe. Which from what Spinel’s surface level foray into human culture feels more like a Pearl’s duty than anything else. Sure the humans didn’t have a rigid caste structure like the Gem Empire, but their ‘Jobs’ certainly fulfilled the same roles.

That said the actual Pearl of the house was still cooped up in her room after Spinel’s first night here. Which was twitching Spinel’s ‘Must Entertain’ instincts but the only thing worthwhile/good that came from getting ‘Ghosted’ (what a nice term, thanks humanity!) for Six thousand years, was a firm control over her Instincts. With Spinel’s arm snaking under the bathroom door as ‘Steven’ tended to ‘his’ bodily functions Spinel stretched her head over to Garnet.

“Say how did ‘Rose’ get the meat around her Gemstone?” Spinel asked with a hint of disdain for these idiot Gems not recognizing a Diamond, even if it was rotated.

“A human called Greg Universe.” Garnet replied as she turned to point out the front door. “He lives in his van by the town’s sole car wash, just go down the beach until you reach the store with the giant donut on top and continue until you see a van with the words Mr. Universe on its side. Oh and don’t stretch your neck out until you meet him, it’ll scare Steven.” Garnet continued in her thoughts. _“That and cause some injuries among people you haven’t grown to care about.”_

Spinel’s neck wobbled like an unbalanced ladder as she nodded. “Ah so thats why there such a large collection of ‘sex’ jokes in my database now.” Spinel rolled her eyes as she retracted her neck. “Yes, I know humans call it their memory. Don’t need to remind me.”

Steven had flushed so Spinel opened the door and retracted her extended arm before singing along (and helping) Steven wash his hands.

“Hey Steven when are you going to introduce me to your dad?” Spinel asked after they dried their hands off and entered the living room.

Steven froze before yanking Spinel out the front door.

(Leftwards Universe wise)

Bismuth frowned at the Temple Blueprints trying to find an area that was easy to expand off of. Sure it was very simple to just add another pocket dimension door in the rotating front door, but Bismuth was unsure if it was safe for humans to operate. That and the fact that one needed a Gemstone to actually have the Temple’s computers recognize someone. Bismuth looked to the sky and sighed from the depths of her non-existent lungs.

“Agh!” Bismuth gripped her hair. “I guess until I can learn more about human construction devices (what an odd combination of words) and if they can be sufficiently uplifted to Gem standards, I’m doing the boring route.”

Bismuth pulled a new sheet of ‘blueprint paper’ out of her gem and outlined a house small enough to fit in the temple hands close to ground level. The plans Bismuth drew up were the canon house just with a garage next to the hand-house for Greg’s van. Bismuth went to town for materials and spent a few minutes wandering about trying to find the hardware store in the nigh-signless town. Oh sure the ‘Pizza’ and ‘Fries’ stores were labeled, so was the car wash. But everything else? Nada.

Eventually Bismuth stumbled out of the hardware store and went back to the temple, spotting Garnet.

“How are you two doing?” Bismuth asked.

“I am doing ...well.” Garnet replied. “I believe that if The Pink reveal was a surprise then Ruby and Sapphire would have broken/ended their millenia long record of Fusion, And stay apart for weeks.”

Bismuth raised a brow. “Did you unfuse and I just didn’t notice cause of my own funk?”

Garnet shook her head. “No, Ruby and Sapphire realized they should face this challenge together instead of apart.”

“If you need any help, I’ll try my best.” Bismuth said while laying a comforting hand on Garnet’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> still undecided if Steven is 5 (from the extended intro) or 10 ( so I can get to Gem GLow sooner). might just start hopping around the timeline.


End file.
